


a promise in sin city

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, College Students NCT, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Las Vegas Wedding, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: donghyuck is shouting dramatically towards the end of the sentence and it makes mark laugh. he brings his free hand up to pat the side of donghyuck's head lightly. "okay, okay. i'm sorry, your highness. you're so fucking dramatic sometimes.""oh,i'mdramatic? you literally just— wait." donghyuck stops mid-sentence, sitting up and turning to face mark with mischief on his face. "i got it. oh, i'm so fucking brilliant! let's get married."(or: they're under 21 in vegas and donghyuck thinks the only fun legal thing they can do is get married.)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 44
Kudos: 532





	a promise in sin city

**Author's Note:**

> born out of a drunken short draft i wrote hhhh this is purely self-indulgent but i hope u enjoy anyway bc i had so much fun writing this !! comments and kudos always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> unedited & unbeta'd 
> 
> johnny is mark's brother and taeyong is donghyuck's in this :~)

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

it's funny. like _really funny_. there's nothing more amusing to lee donghyuck than seeing the reactions he gets when he nonchalantly brings up that he, at the ripe age of nineteen, has been married for over a year.

"i mean, i get it. really, renjun, dating is hard. i haven't really gone on dates since i got married, but i assume it's still awful. my husband thinks so too." donghyuck sips on his iced coffee, deliberately keeping his gaze on his magazine while watching for a gaping renjun in his peripheral.

a metaphorical record scratches. time freezes. renjun's jaw drops. "since _what_? your _what_?"

donghyuck thanks the theater gods and his natural skill in the performing arts that he can maintain a straight face as he blinks at renjun with the most innocent expression he could muster. "married? my husband?"

renjun looks like donghyuck just killed his mother or stepped on his puppy. and then he clutches at his chest, kind of like those ultra conservative middle-aged white women scandalized at the sight of two men kissing. donghyuck has to bite back his snicker, instead sucking on his straw and drinking his coffee. renjun stays staring at donghyuck, jaw hanging open, palm to chest.

"hold on a fucking minute, lee donghyuck." renjun finally finds his voice, leaning forward and tugging the magazine out of donghyuck's hands. "when the _fuck_ did _that_ happen?"

it starts like this:

donghyuck is lying down on the floor on his stomach, grumbling about being underage in sin city while mark lee plays with a deck of cards beside him. mark laughs, nudging donghyuck with his foot, telling him that they can find something fun to do regardless of being underage. donghyuck glares at him, sitting up with an indignant pout.

"markles sparkles, we're in _las fucking vegas_," he huffs, narrowing his eyes at mark, who raises his hands in mock defense. "there's literally no point in going here while under twenty-one. we have been scammed, idiot. our parents are off getting drunk and gambling while we're stuck in this hotel room bored out of our fucking minds. even taeyong and johnny are off having fun!"

"i'm not—" mark begins to protest but gets cut off.

"don't even," donghyuck warns, raising a single finger to silence him, alarmingly close to his face. "i know you're like, a grandpa stuck in a nineteen-year old's body, but come _on_ mark. you can't possibly think that shuffling a deck of cards on the floor for twenty minutes is _fun_!"

mark offers donghyuck a pointed look but has nothing to say in response. instead he focuses on the word _grandpa_, which he knows after knowing donghyuck since they were in diapers that it's meant to be some sort of endearment. _gramps_, donghyuck would call him in the middle of the night, _let's sneak out and get some ice cream. i know a place_. and mark, always so desperate to prove that he is indeed a teenager and not as geriatric as donghyuck would have people believe, would oblige. it's not that mark's habits truly are of the old, it's more that donghyuck knows that mark likes to play things safe and stick to the status quo.

but perhaps that's why they work—mark and donghyuck. the two of them complement each other, fit each other perfectly like there are spaces in their lives just meant for the other. mark is purple, donghyuck is yellow. opposite, but perfect together. donghyuck, with his zest for life and thirst for adventure, livens mark's life and pushes him to new heights—mountains he'd never know without donghyuck there to show him.

mark sighs and swats donghyuck's finger away. "okay, peter pan. what do you have in mind?"

the smile on donghyuck's face fades and he groans, plopping back down to lie on the ground. "i don't fucking know! like what _is _there to do in vegas minus drinking and gambling that we can do legally? i haven't got my fake id yet so i can't use it to get us drinks."

mark blinks at him, eyebrows furrowing. "you got a fake id? donghyuck, seriously?"

donghyuck rolls his eyes, waving his hand dismissively. "i'm about to be a freshman in college, idiot. of course, i got a fake id. i'm not going to fucking miss out on all the thirsty thursdays like _you_ do, gramps. i will have a buzzing social life and meet all kinds of new people and go to all the bars and the parties and meet all the cute boys."

something about it doesn't sit right with mark—the thought of donghyuck meeting new people, making new friends, going out to bars _illegally_ and possibly meeting more people there. or maybe it's more of the idea of donghyuck meeting new people and _leaving him behind_. because donghyuck is a social butterfly, a natural people person. and yes, donghyuck always says that he'd always be mark's best friend. but still, college is different. especially when they're not even in the same major and the chances of donghyuck meeting more likeminded people are absolutely certain and he'd most likely choose to hang out with people who are willing to accompany him to all the parties and—

"mark." donghyuck snaps in front of his face. "you've been zoning out for like, a while now. you okay?"

mark blinks. "huh? yeah, i just—"

donghyuck crawls over to his side and leans his head on mark's shoulder. "i can practically hear your thoughts, idiot. i'm not going to leave you in the dust."

"that's not—"

"try lying to me again, and i will snap you in half." donghyuck snorts, looping his arm through mark's. "i've spent all my life by your side, i can tell what you're thinking before you even think it. i'm going to make friends for sure, but you're always my number one, okay? seriously, you think i'd spend eighteen years of my life by your side and then just _dump_ you? i am hurt, mark lee. hurt!"

donghyuck is shouting dramatically towards the end of the sentence and it makes mark laugh. he brings his free hand up to pat the side of donghyuck's head lightly. "okay, okay. i'm sorry, your highness. you're so fucking dramatic sometimes."

"oh, _i'm_ dramatic? you literally just— wait." donghyuck stops mid-sentence, sitting up and turning to face mark with mischief on his face. "i got it. oh, i'm so fucking brilliant! let's get married."

if mark were drinking, he would have choked on his drink or spit it out or have it coming out of his nose at that. but he isn't. so he chokes on air instead and makes some weird wet noise at the back of his throat that donghyuck just absolutely loses it at. mark stares at him, red in the face but confused. "are you insane? we can't get married, hyuckie."

"yes, we can!" donghyuck grins, gripping onto mark's arm. "look, i'm eighteen. we can get married without consent from our parents, not that they'd even say no because honest to god, markie, they're not subtle when it comes to 'hinting'," air quotes from donghyuck. "about us ending up together."

"hyuck, that's not the point." mark frowns deeply, forehead creasing. "parental consent aside, we're teenagers. you're _just_ starting college and we're not even dating."

"but we've known each other all our lives," donghyuck counters. mark has a feeling that donghyuck is absolutely serious and will not let this go. but he has to try anyway. "look, you have all your worries and shit about me leaving you, right? this can be like, a promise that i never will. nothing seals promises better than all the '_till death do us part_' shit that i always promise you anyway. and come on, you know i love you even though you act like you're fucking seventy sometimes."

"duckie, i've always known you're a fucking lunatic but this is a whole new level of crazy. this is asinine, absolutely mad. foolish! absurd!"

"okay, shakespeare, any more thesaurus words you got for crazy?" donghyuck snorts with a roll of his eyes. "but seriously, i'm lee donghyuck. would you expect anything less?"

and honestly? no. mark wouldn't. 

"_mark_? mark lee? like _our_ mark lee?" renjun is openly gaping at him with his eyes the widest donghyuck has ever seen them. "you've been married to mark lee this entire fucking time? and neither of you decided to tell us? we've been friends for over a fucking year, donghyuck."

"first of all, he's _my_ mark lee," donghyuck raises an eyebrow at renjun and a shrug of his shoulders. "second, you guys never asked."

donghyuck isn't exactly hiding the fact that he's been married to mark lee, who his friends know as donghyuck's childhood friend and the music composition major a year above them that donghyuck absolutely loves to annoy. but mark's third role as donghyuck's legal husband isn't exactly a topic that comes up in normal everyday conversation. sure, they talk about dating. renjun, who has been blessed by the gods to be donghyuck's roommate, often complains about the struggles of meeting people amidst college hookup culture. but marriage? not really something that gets talked about a lot at nineteen.

"this is—you fucking _bitch_," renjun hisses, eyes narrowed harshly at donghyuck. "is this why—is it just like—i don't—jesus christ, donghyuck, this is a mess. what the fuck?"

"hm? it's really not." another shrug. "if anything, it's made our friendship stronger."

"you're insane!"

donghyuck snorts. "he said the exact same thing."

"donghyuck, you don't marry your best friends to make your friendship stronger!" renjun's voice rises, earning curious gazes from the people around them. renjun sighs, rubbing at his temples. "whatever. not my friendship. but you be careful, hyuck. this is—this shit with you and mark isn't normal."

but renjun supposes that donghyuck is the least normal person he knows and donghyuck loves being just exactly that.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

lee donghyuck & mark lee's rules for successful marriage

  1. DATING 
    1. husband approval absolutely necessary!!!!
    2. full disclosure about literally everything that happens
  2. PHYSICAL STUFF 
    1. donghyuck will kill mark if he doesn't get at least three hugs a day  

      1. except: if they have a sleepover and cuddle all night
    2. kisses are a must!!!
    3. hot and steamy makeouts welcomed but not required

"hyuck, what are you—_oh my god_."

mark groans loudly, feeling his head pound at the sight of the piece of paper donghyuck's been staring at for the last ten minutes. "are you serious? like are you seriously serious?"

donghyuck spins on his chair to face him, pen twirling between his slender fingers. "absolutely. we have to make sure we're on the same page!"

"hyuck, you're being a little too nonchalant about this." mark sits on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. it's the morning after that insane conversation, the sun peeking through the windows of their overpriced hotel room. their parents have already bid them goodbye for the day, getting a head start on their drinking while donghyuck and mark are handed credit cards to go do... _whatever_.

mark had woken up to donghyuck deep in thought on the desk in the corner of the room, lips slightly parted as he wrote on the pad that comes with the room.

"i'm not!" donghyuck whines, pouting. "okay, maybe a little. but only because it's not a big deal! marriage has always been a scam, you know?"

mark heaves out a sigh, heavy and tense as he shakes his head. "even so, hyuckie. this is marriage. it's not like we can just end it when we want to once the novelty of doing a stupid thing has worn off, you know?"

donghyuck folds his arms against his chest. "now hold on a second, markles. who said that i would want it to end? and who the fuck said that i'm just doing this for the novelty of it?"

mark stares at him, eyes wide. so his heart is doing that thing where it's trying to leap out of his chest. his heart does that sometimes when donghyuck is a little too close. or when donghyuck kisses him on the cheek. or when donghyuck smiles at him. or when donghyuck... breathes. it's suffocating too. and then donghyuck smiles at him—more warm, less playful—and effectively knocks the air out of mark's lungs while he does.

it gets too difficult to say no to donghyuck when he looks at mark like _that_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"duckie, no, it's not what—" mark cries out, almost desperate as donghyuck freezes at his door.

"shit, uh. it's okay, um. i'll come back later. see ya, mark! see ya, jaem!"

the scene sets up like this: mark and jaemin get home after a party that jaemin drags mark to. they drink, get drunk (though mark much more so than jaemin), and then find themselves back at mark's place where mark continuously whines about his "lack of flirting game" and begs jaemin to teach him how to flirt. jaemin argues that he doesn't necessarily flirt and is just rather aggressive and _obvious_ when he makes a move on someone, to which mark says to _show him_. and that's how mark gets pressed against the wall, caged between jaemin's arms, beet red and hot as he refuses to make eye contact with an extremely amused jaemin.

and then donghyuck opens and closes the door, appears and disappears like some sort of apparition. and jaemin bursts out into loud, boisterous laughter as mark slumps and lets his forehead rest on jaemin's shoulder. "motherfucker, he totally got the wrong idea," mark whines.

"aww, it's okay, baby, you can explain it tomorrow," jaemin coos at him, hand dragging low soothing strokes on his back. "or do you want me to call him back right now? knowing hyuckie, he's probably outside trying to make sense of what he saw."

but before mark could respond and sulk even more, the door swings open again. donghyuck marches forward, stepping closer to the pair who is still holding each other close. "oh hey, hyuck, i was just asking him if i should come get you," jaemin hums, glancing over his shoulder to see a very confused donghyuck. jaemin can almost see the gears turning in donghyuck's head. "come on now, mark. he's here. let go so i can get back to jeno and renjun."

mark looks like he's about to cry and it bemuses donghyuck even more. but jaemin pulls away, drags mark over to donghyuck, who then proceeds to cling to donghyuck like he was just doing to jaemin. "what you saw was completely innocent, trust me." jaemin winks at donghyuck, who has lost all ability to speak because _what the fuck is going on_? he nods dumbly as jaemin saunters out of the apartment.

and then the stench hits donghyuck's nose and he gasps, all senses returning. "markles sparkles, did you go to a fucking party without me?"

mark nods and more whiny sounds leave his lips as donghyuck gasps, mildly offended.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"markie, look at this, they're giving us a free wedding website!" donghyuck grins, quickly waving mark over to look at his laptop screen. "vegas is really on this marriage business."

the process to get a marriage license in las vegas is too easy, too simple. and donghyuck relishes in the fact that it is. one quick google search later and donghyuck is already filling out a pre-application for them, talking mark's ear off about whether they should just go—quick and simple—or go all out and make it the most memorable impulse wedding to ever exist.

mark doesn't even have time to breathe before donghyuck decides on extravagance and starts looking at packages for their wedding. it all seems like a fever dream to mark, some sort of imagined world, a hallucination. he blinks and pinches himself. nope, he's wide awake. this is all real. donghyuck is already on the phone inquiring about a fucking limo (mark groans inwardly) to take them to the license bureau and how long it would take before they can actually have the wedding. mark doesn't hear the answer but donghyuck's eyes light up and mark doesn't really know what to think anymore.

this is real. this is real. this is all fucking real.

"hyuck," his throat is dry as he speaks. donghyuck has finished his phone conversation and is writing away on the little notepad about more of the wedding packages he finds online. he doesn't hear mark speak. "lee donghyuck!"

donghyuck startles; mark's voice surprises even mark himself. donghyuck frowns at him, pushing himself off the chair to sit next to mark on the bed. "what's up, markles sparkles?"

"donghyuck, this is—are we really doing this? like are you sure about this? are you really sure you want to be married to _me_?" mark chews nervously on his bottom lip, forehead creasing with worries.

donghyuck smiles at him again, that same warm familiar smile that always calms mark down. "of course!" donghyuck pulls mark into his arms and they collapse on the bed, legs tangled as donghyuck snuggles close enough that mark can hear donghyuck's heartbeat. it's fast, just like mark's. and it has mark wondering, even if ever so slightly, if donghyuck is more nervous about this than he's letting mark know.

it plants a tiny seed of hope in mark's anxious heart.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"they're _what_?"

jaemin's fingers freeze as they card through jeno's hair, who's lying down comfortably on his lap. jeno's eyes snap open and he shifts to look at renjun, who's sitting on their carpet after tossing his things aside.

"married. like legally married. wedding and all," renjun supplies. it doesn't necessarily help the two who are now gaping at him, comically frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing. "donghyuck told me they've been married since summer before freshman year."

jeno sits up at this, his face contorted in a way that would have made renjun laugh at any other instance, but he's sure that it's the same expression he himself had in the coffee shop when donghyuck had told him. "that was a whole year and a half ago."

"right?"

"they don't _seem_ married," jeno mutters, trying to remember every interaction he's observed between donghyuck and mark. though granted, he isn't as close to either of them as jaemin and renjun were. all he sees are from hangouts and he's never actually hung out with the pair just by himself. "then again, i wouldn't know. i'm dense to these kinds of things. right, jaem?"

jaemin, who has been awfully quiet all this time, hums and shrugs. "true." he moves to pet jeno's head, who smiles and leans against jaemin's touch. "but i don't know. initial shock of marriage aside, i'm not _entirely_ surprised. those two have always been... _special_." there's an emphasis on that last word that isn't lost to renjun, who nods to acknowledge this. "i mean, donghyuck nearly lost it when he saw me and mark in a kind of... compromising position. maybe there's something there that they just haven't talked about."

"wait, what do you mean _compromising_?" jeno's eyes narrow at jaemin, who merely smiles at him and cups his cheek.

"now, now. no need to be jealous, kitten. he asked me to show him how i make my move on someone so i just showed him what i did to you." 

jeno flushes red, face hot. renjun snorts.

jaemin turns to renjun with a smirk, an eyebrow raised suggestively. "did you want to experience it too, junnie? i'll gladly show you too."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"donghyuck, we're _not_ spending $2000 on this wedding package! and that's not even including tax!"

donghyuck huffs and folds his arms, aggrieved. "but it's our _wedding_, markly. this is literally so cheap compared to how much it would cost if we had like, actual wedding plans."

"you mean to tell me you would've wanted a ridiculously lavish wedding?" mark stares at donghyuck, exasperated. "jesus, donghyuck. a simple wedding is more than enough!"

"but maaaaaark!" donghyuck is whining again. and mark is so _so_ weak for donghyuck that he almost buckles, almost tells him to just go ahead and do whatever he wants. donghyuck has always been his achilles' heel and a part of mark always felt that donghyuck knew this. "this is already a huge ass compromise for me. you _know_ that i wanted a grand wedding, in a ballroom, where i can flaunt my naturally gorgeous self in front of all my friends and family and rub it in their faces that i will no longer be available for them. the finest china, the best wedding cake, a carefully crafted menu by a michelin-starred chef and—"

"oh my _god_," mark interjects, shaking his head. "you would have been such an expensive groom."

"which is _why,_" donghyuck says with a roll of his eyes, "you're lucking out right now. otherwise we would _definitely _have needed to tell our parents so they can fund these things. but this package is literally so cheap, i can literally take it out of my debit card right now."

"rich kid things, i swear." mark shakes his head again.

"bitch, you're richer than i am!"

"okay, not the point, but _still._" mark is almost desperate at this point, sighing like the entire world is on his shoulders. "donghyuck, i don't want to spend that much money on this. it's too much. and i know that this isn't extravagant enough for you but it isn't how i would have wanted _my_ wedding, okay? so we're going to have to figure out a middle ground here."

donghyuck falls silent at this, eyes never breaking away from mark's. his lips part and close and part again as he tries to think of what to say next. an argument, mark thinks. but instead, donghyuck says, "you've thought of your wedding before?"

"well duh." mark frowns, making his way over to seat himself next to donghyuck on their shared bed. donghyuck is sitting cross-legged under the covers, back resting against propped up pillows, his laptop in front of him while his notepad is laid on his lap. "i've thought about it since high school, idiot. you're not the only one who thinks about these kinds of things."

donghyuck presses his lips together and nods. then he sets all his things aside on the bedside table and looks over at mark, head tilting ever so slightly. "tell me about it?"

mark can't meet his eyes for some reason. and it's totally not because it's based on the stupid five-year old (donghyuck was four) wedding they had in donghyuck's backyard when they were kids. and it's definitely not because mark sees donghyuck as his groom in his imagination. mark doesn't know why he's blushing, he convinces himself. even though it's a big fat fucking lie.

"just," mark begins to say, hugging his knees to his chest. "simple. just y— just me and my partner in a small ceremony, maybe in a garden because i've always liked nature and flowers. i like keeping things intimate, which you already know. so i think i just want... family. parents, my brother, their parents and siblings."

"a garden, hm? i can work with that."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

the sun is too bright. that's the first thing that mark thinks as he wakes up, feeling like something's hammering onto his head. the curtains are drawn wide open, which he already knows is donghyuck's doing. it's something donghyuck does when he's annoyed with mark, knowing full well that mark doesn't take kindly to being woken up by extremely blinding sunshine. he groans, sitting up once he realizes that he's in a losing battle with the light.

"well good morning, traitor."

mark rubs the sleep away from his eyes and turns his head towards the door. donghyuck leans against the frame, arms folded against his chest. he's doing that thing again, where he's pouting in such an exaggerated way to let mark know that he's being serious (although the expression itself is counterproductive; donghyuck just looks adorable when he does it).

"duckie, i _swear_. it was nothing." mark sighs, feeling for his glasses and then putting them on. "jaemin was just—it was nothing, okay? besides, he has jeno."

donghyuck snorts. "so? jaem's always been the type to fall for multiple people at once. he already likes both jeno and renjun, wouldn't be surprised if he likes you too."

"donghyuck—"

donghyuck trods over, seating himself on mark's bed. "i mean, look, it's fine if you two were going to... you know. do whatever the fuck you want, honestly. i don't give a fuck. but at least tell me so i don't accidentally walk in on shit. i love you, markles, but i'd rather not catch you in the middle of doing the nasty."

oh. right. mark nods slowly, licking his dried lips. he doesn't know why he felt the need to try to explain. after all, their marriage hasn't exactly changed the fact that they're best friends and best friends only. except for the legal marital status, things between them haven't changed at all. it's a strange arrangement, something that's not easily understood. mark supposes that it's because of this that they've never really bothered to let their friends know about it.

best friends but married. it happens, doesn't it? not often, but it does. at least that's what mark tells himself when he finds himself thinking about donghyuck late at night, ignoring the thing that his heart does whenever donghyuck's face pops into his head. sometimes mark wonders if donghyuck's ever thought about giving _them_ a shot at dating. to maybe add some romance into whatever the fuck their teenage selves decided to do during their las vegas summer. but mark has always been too much of a coward to ask. so he doesn't.

"mark. you're zoning out." donghyuck snaps his fingers in front of mark's face.

"huh? oh, sorry." mark smiles, tentative. and then he finds some semblance of courage in his heart and he yanks on it and says, "do you really not care if i... i don't know, start dating? or fuck around?"

a beat passes, too long. "y-yeah." donghyuck sounds hesitant. unsure. in truth, he's never actually thought about mark dating other people. sure, their marriage is nothing more than his promise to never abandon mark, to never leave mark, to always be by his side no matter what happens. but mark dating? it doesn't cross his mind until that night with jaemin. donghyuck smiles, placing a hand on mark's, gazes into mark's eyes and nearly melts because mark always looks at him with so much fondness that sometimes his heart likes to scream at him. "if you find someone that makes you happy, of course i would want you to date them."

mark stops himself from saying, _but you already do_.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"you told our brothers?" mark drops the croissant in his hands onto the plate on his lap. they've ordered room service for breakfast, not really feeling like getting up and doing anything. they're sitting in bed when donghyuck casually mentions this and mark just gapes at him, now empty-handed.

donghyuck snorts and snatches the fallen croissant, taking a bite as he nods. "well duh. we need two witnesses for the marriage certificate."

"we literally could have just asked the staff at the church of elvis or something." mark deadpans, taking his croissant back. "jesus, they probably think we're insane. because we are! this is still fucking insane, donghyuck. and i'm probably more psycho than you for _agreeing_ to it. crazy shit is your signature but me? oh my god."

"oh stop, drama queen." donghyuck rolls his eyes. "you said you wanted your wedding intimate, so i called our brothers. and they don't think we're insane, by the way. johnny said it's cute and taeyong said that it reminds him of when we had that cute little wedding ceremony in our garden when we were— wait. hold on a second. wait, oh my god, markles!"

when donghyuck gasps, mark already knows why. the realization dawns on donghyuck and he's quick to nudge mark and giggle (fucking giggle!) at him. "that's so fucking cute. your dream wedding was inspired by our first one!" donghyuck places a hand on his chest and sighs, almost nostalgic. and mark tries to ignore the heat creeping up his neck that's starting to burn in his ears. "you're adorable."

mark can't even protest. can't even say anything in response because donghyuck is looking at him like _that_ again. like mark is the most precious thing in the world. like mark's feelings could possibly not be one-sided and maybe donghyuck isn't just doing this out of boredom like mark thinks he is. because really, when you think about it deep down, who in their right mind would suggest getting married just because it's the only legal thing they can do in vegas? donghyuck wouldn't push his thirst for adventure this far, would he?

mark sighs and finishes his breakfast instead of thinking about it. whatever. he'll do it regardless of why. because no matter what he tells himself, whether it's logical or irrational, mark wouldn't be able to say no to donghyuck. and despite arguing with himself again and again and again about all the million reasons that this whole thing is a bad idea and that he shouldn't do it, mark always focuses on the one reason he should—

because it's donghyuck.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

things change and donghyuck doesn't understand the feelings that stir in his gut because of it. not at first. he doesn't understand it when mark starts getting busier, sending donghyuck excuse after excuse about why he couldn't meet up that day or why donghyuck can't come over that night. when they do meet up, mark isn't _actually_ there and barely pays attention. he doesn't understand it when mark only ever shows up when renjun, jaemin, or jeno are there too; he talks about having to do a project when it's just donghyuck asking to hang out. he doesn't understand it when jaemin tells him that the only time he sees mark nowadays is at fucking parties.

mark lee. at parties. without him! the betrayal stings and donghyuck has had enough.

"enough of this, minhyung." donghyuck barges into mark's apartment without warning late one night. mark is never out past one in the morning on a weekday so donghyuck _knows_ he'll be home.

"really? you're using my korean name?" mark is sitting on the stool by his kitchen counter, tired but awake. donghyuck looks angry. and if his use of mark's korean name is any more of indication, he knows that donghyuck is angry with _him_. "i told you, i've been busy."

donghyuck sucks in a breath, frustrated and seething. "not busy enough to party without me, apparently."

mark runs his fingers through his hair, eyes closing as he gathers all of his energy not to just walk out because it's one in the morning and mark does not want to deal with an angry donghyuck when he himself isn't feeling too good. "_that's_ what this is about? you're mad because i'm partying without you? didn't you _want_ me to start going to shit by myself? you were the one who kept insisting i needed to make friends on my own. now i am and you're upset?"

mark's voice is alarmingly low, a contrast to donghyuck's steadily rising voice. and donghyuck almost loses it, almost yells and screams profanities at mark for not _understanding_. but there's enough clarity in his mind to stop him because hell, donghyuck doesn't understand himself either. why _exactly_ is he angry with mark? it definitely isn't about the partying even though it probably sounds to mark like it is.

"wait, shit, duckie—" mark's expression softens because _fuck_, donghyuck is crying. and donghyuck never cries. "no, i'm sorry. i— please don't— duckie, i'm sorry. i'm sorry for not inviting you—"

"you idiot." mark quickly makes his way over to where donghyuck is, pulling him into his arms. donghyuck buries his face against mark's shoulder, hating that tears keep falling when he shouldn't be crying like this. "i don't care about you partying. i just— i don't— mark, i'm confused. you're avoiding me and i don't know why."

"i really was busy," mark lies, his heart doing the thing it does again. mark can't tell donghyuck the truth, not when donghyuck is hurting so much because of it. "i had projects to do and the seniors who threw the parties were all helping me out so i couldn't say no." now this isn't a lie, but it's not the reason he's been so absent.

silence befalls them there, in the middle of mark's kitchen at half past one in the morning. and donghyuck has known mark too well to believe in that. he pulls away from mark's hold, teary eyes looking deep into mark's for answers—for the truth. "don't fucking lie to me, mark, i know you've been avoiding me. i just need to know why."

mark's ears are ringing and the emergency bells in his head are blaring. his fight or flight response system is kicking in high gear and he knows he needs to decide once and for all whether he's going to finally face donghyuck and tell him all that's been bugging him about their relationship or flee and avoid it like he's been doing all his life. donghyuck is still staring at him, eyes glistening with tears, the light in his kitchen reflecting in his gaze. donghyuck looks so sad, so hurt. and mark is so so weak for donghyuck that he wants to buckle, wants to tell him the truth and finally set his heart free from the secrets he's been too afraid to say out loud.

but he doesn't.

instead, mark _shows_ him.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"so we're really doing this?" mark looks over at donghyuck, a shy smile on his lips.

"we're doing this." donghyuck grins back at him.

"god, i didn't think this was going to happen so soon!" johnny coos from behind them while taeyong takes photos.

mark and donghyuck look at each other and nod.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

mark has one hand against the wall by donghyuck's ear, the other carding through donghyuck's hair as their lips press together in a fervent kiss. mark kisses donghyuck with intent, putting in all of his feelings to this gesture that he knows will change their friendship forever. his hand moves from donghyuck's hair to his neck, pulling him in closer as mark's body presses against his. mark is hungry, desperate. all rational thought flees from his mind and all that's left is _donghyuck donghyuck donghyuck_ and the fact that donghyuck is kissing him back.

until donghyuck pulls away, breathless, eyebrows furrowed. "mark, what—"

"be quiet." mark orders with a low growl that sends shivers up donghyuck's spine.

and mark's lips land on donghyuck's again, slotting like they've always meant to be together. mark has thought about this moment for so long, imagined the way he would kiss donghyuck and let him know how he feels. but the real thing is so much better than any of his dreams. donghyuck snakes his arms around mark and pulls him even closer, as if any distance between them is distance too much. he swipes his tongue against mark's lips and mark parts them, the feeling of donghyuck's tongue sliding against his brings heat all over his body.

donghyuck has to pull away for air again, his lungs working overtime because he keeps forgetting to breathe.

"wait, ma— ah—" a whimper escapes from donghyuck's mouth involuntarily as mark trails open-mouthed kisses from his jaw to his neck. the sounds donghyuck makes as mark leaves light bites and kisses all over his skin further encourages him and mark strains to control himself when donghyuck trembles in his hold when mark licks a broad stripe down his neck.

"mark..." donghyuck breathes out heavily, eyes closed as he relishes in the pleasure of mark's lips against his skin. he finds donghyuck's lips again, licking into his mouth as donghyuck weaves his fingers through mark's hair. mark's hands find purchase on donghyuck's hips as they kiss some more, years of repressed feelings spilling every time their lips meet.

it's mark who breaks the kiss and pulls them apart, his eyes wide as if it's now only dawning on him that he just made out with lee donghyuck and he practically attacked his best friend like some hungry animal. "oh my god, hyuck—"

"i will seriously punch you if you apologize right now," donghyuck beats him to it, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. "you can't like, jump me like a feral beast and then apologize, mark. i _liked _it, so don't you dare fucking apologize."

"but i— wait, what?"

mark stares at donghyuck, whose face is red and hot, lips parted (god, mark wants to kiss him again) as he stares back at him. donghyuck just said he liked it. he liked the kiss. he liked kissing mark. he liked mark kissing him. every variation of this thought runs and races in mark's head and now he feels like his brain is broken.

donghyuck sees this and snorts, stepping forward to take mark's face in his hands and squish his cheeks. "leave it to you to go braindead after kissing me," donghyuck sighs. "wanna go to bed and just talk about this in the morning?" mark nods.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"donghyuck, this is..." mark trails off, his gaze wide as he looks at the garden in awe. flowers everywhere, splashes of color against green making his heart sing. in the middle of all the flowers is a small gazebo where a man is there waiting, watching him and donghyuck with an almost fatherly smile. mark squeezes donghyuck's hand as he looks back at him. "thank you."

donghyuck grins at him proudly, puffing his chest out with a firm nod. mark laughs at this and donghyuck can't help but laugh too. "markles, once we do this, it's like, binding. you know that, right? sure, there's divorce but i—well, i don't ever want to get a divorce. it's your last chance to back out if you really don't want this."

mark doesn't even have to think about it when he shakes his head. because at nineteen, he's so stupid in love with donghyuck that mark would do anything for him—even something as insane and crazy as getting married just because they can. he doesn't care if donghyuck's love for him isn't quite the same as his. he doesn't care if donghyuck doesn't want him the same way as he does. he doesn't care about it all when donghyuck is smiling at him like _that_. looking at him like _that_. and he'd do anything, literally anything, if it means he's the reason why.

so the ceremony begins and ends, short and sweet and intimate. just the way mark has always wanted. just like that, they're married.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

mark blinks awake and his face immediately turns hot when he sees donghyuck already looking at him, a fond smile on his lips. the memory of the night before has his heart beating abnormally fast again and mark has to fight the urge to turn away out of embarrassment. he's lying on his side, face to face with donghyuck, who's unfairly beautiful even first thing in the morning.

"hi," mark says, bashful.

"i love you, mark," donghyuck returns, teeth latching onto his bottom lip. "like _love_ love you. i'm in love with you and god, this is so stupid to say _now_ of all times. like honestly, i should have told you right before we got married so you didn't think i was just doing it because we could but i could never find the timing and now it's a year and a half later and—"

mark decides to shut him up with a kiss.

"okay, bitch, you can't just— god, _mark_!" donghyuck whines, pouting as he hides himself by burying his face against mark's chest.

"i love you too, donghyuck," mark whispers, arms wrapped around him so tightly. he doesn't even care that donghyuck is pressed against his chest, that donghyuck has full access to the sound of his heart beating, how fast and hard it's rapping against his ribcage. it all doesn't matter because all the feelings he thought he had to hide were now out in the open and returned to him a thousandfold. "i agreed to the marriage because i was so in love with you that i didn't care if you didn't feel the same way. you just looked so happy and excited about it and i was so fucking whipped from the very start so i just—i did it. not that i didn't want it, though. because i did. i absolutely did."

"i got scared when i saw you with jaemin," donghyuck mumbles into his chest. "it was the first time i felt like i could actually lose you to someone so i got defensive and said things i didn't mean. i guess i never thought about you dating because you've never expressed any interest, which worked for me because then i didn't have to confront these feelings, you know? but seeing you with jaem, that flirty bitch..."

mark chuckles softly, brushing hair away from donghyuck's forehead and leaning in to place the lightest of kisses on it. "i was—okay, don't laugh but i honestly asked him to show me how to flirt because i wanted to make a move on _you_."

donghyuck's head snaps up and his eyes meet mark's. "you did not."

"i did."

"oh my god."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"are you sure this is okay? mark, we're actually married now. like legally married."

"duckie, seriously, it's more than okay. you know i love you."

"love you too, markles."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

"i love you," mark whispers as he wraps his arms around donghyuck from behind, chin resting on donghyuck's shoulders. "and i love being married to you."

donghyuck snorts. "because you'd starve without me?"

mark pouts and donghyuck laughs softly before turning in mark's arms to face him. he kisses mark's pout away and returns the warm embrace. "i love you too, husband."

the door swings open and jeno, renjun, and jaemin come barreling in without warning, all greeting the couple, "happy housewarming!" mark and donghyuck laugh as the three navigate their apartment as if they themselves lived there, already settling in their living room to prepare for their little housewarming get together.

later that evening, johnny and taeyong swing by to congratulate them.

finally, they get to spend the rest of their time together as a married couple.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* — *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**markles sparkles**  
› duckie  
› when are we telling our parents???  
  
**duckie**  
› SHIT  
› i didn't think about that

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twt](http://twitter.com/renminhyck) or [cc](http://curiouscat.me/jactheangstqueen) !!


End file.
